Daffodile
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Kesetiaan abadi justru membuat kita tak bisa jadi satu. KookMin, Jungkook x Jimin, bottom!Jimin DETECTED/ AU/ Shonen-ai


**Warning : kalimatnya terlalu gombal. Fluff gagal. Not enough feel..**

 **A.N : lagi, ini juga salah satu ff yang pernah aku tampilkan di salah satu grup dengan pairing yang berbeda pula. Jadi, untuk kali ini tidak terima bashing sama sekali dengan topik plagiarisme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maret, 2015**

"Jungkook. Anak itu pasti lepas kendali lagi." Jimin berlari cepat begitu tahu kekasihnya tidak berada di kelas. Dan Jimin tahu harus menapakkan kakinya ke mana. Taman belakang sekolah. Satu-satunya tempat yang nyaman bagi Jungkook dari segala posisi yang penuh dengan manusia. Terutama bila ia tiba-tiba mendapat mangsa.

Benar saja. Visinya menangkap punggung milik pria itu, berjalan bersama seorang gadis. Jimin berdecih, kemudian mendekati keduanya.

"Jungkook!" Jimin berteriak. Cukup sekali, karena Jungkook dan si gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Keduanya membalikkan tubuh. _See_? Kornea mata Jungkook terlihat semakin merah.

Jimin melangkah mendekat. Dengan senyum manisnya, tapi macam arti terkunci di baliknya.

"Soojung, kau dipanggil kakakmu. Ia menunggu di kantin." Katanya. Berbohong tidak, fakta juga bukan. Ia tahu, kakak beradik bermarga Jung ini akan selalu makan siang bersama. Tapi tidak dengan panggilan yang ditujukan untuk Soojung. Sedikit berbohong tidak apa, _kan_? Setidaknya nyawa gadis cantik ini selamat.

"Ah, benarkah?" Soojung tampak bimbang. Ia lalu menghadap Jungkook. "Sepertinya kapan-kapan saja kita bicara. Aku harus menemui kakak sekarang. Maaf." Ia mengatupkan kedua telapaknya.

"Pergilah, kasihan kakakmu." Jimin masih betah tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Jimin-ssi, terima kasih." Soojung menundukkan kepalanya kecil, sekedar memberi salam. Kemudian berlari pergi.

Mata Jimin mengikuti Soojung yang berlari hingga bayangnya hilang di tikungan koridor. Ia berbalik menatap Jungkook sengit. Kemudian menariknya ke gazebo belakang sekolah.

"Hyung, kau membuat buronanku hilang!" Teriakkan yang Jimin dapatkan begitu ia dan kekasihnya duduk di pinggir gazebo.

"Tidak. Jangan mulai lagi, Jungkook. Jangan membuatku repot." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat beberapa kali.

Dengusan kesal keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Tangannya terkepal erat. "Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya, hyung. Sungguh, aku membutuhkannya." Kali ini nada memohon ia tujukan. Jimin hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mampu, kembalilah ke Gereja Tua di sana." Jimin menjatuhkan mata pada sepatu sekolahnya.

Tiba-tiba kedua bahunya dicengkeram erat oleh sepasang tangan Jungkook. Membuat Jimin mengangkat wajahnya cepat, dan langsung dihadapi mata merah kekasihnya. Tajam, tapi sendu.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf. Hyung, aku sudah berkata bahwa aku akan berada di sini denganmu. Lebih baik aku tidak bisa minum kembali darah mereka, daripada mengingkari janji yang kubuat." Lirihnya.

Kembali, rasa bimbang itu mampir dalam nurani Jimin. "Yang kulihat sekarang bukan kau yang bersungguh-sungguh memegang janjimu, Jungkook. Yang kulihat hanyalah kau yang tersiksa menahan keharusanmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa tersiksa. Kau adalah _domineer_ -ku, hyung."

"Jangan anggap aku penguasamu. Aku hanya manusia, dan aku adalah pembagi dirimu." Tangan Jimin beralih mengusap dahi Jungkook. Berkeringat.

"Maka dari itu, jangan pernah menyuruhku kembali ke Gereja Tua. Tidak akan ada yang mau menerimaku selain kau." Manik mata Jungkook mulai kembali hitam.

Jimin hanya diam. Kedua ibu jarinya masih sibuk menghapus titik keringat di dahi Jungkook. Kemudian ia memeluknya. Kedua tangan Jungkook terkulai turun, dan wajahnya jatuh di bahu Jimin. Saraf Ruffini pada kulit leher Jimin dapat merangsang baik nafas Jungkook yang jatuh ke lehernya. Hangat, dan sedikit berat. Jimin menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook pelan.

"Bilang jika kau sangat membutuhkan energi. Aku tahu berat bagimu bertingkah seolah kau memang manusia." Jimin sedikit kalut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Yang terpenting, kau di sini menemaniku." Jungkook masih bicara lirih.

Jimin melepas pelukkannya. Ia menelusuri wajah Jungkook sebentar, kemudian berucap, "Kau bisa ambil darahku."

Tubuh Jungkook sedikit menegang. Ia menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak mau! Bila aku lepas kendali, aku bisa membunuhmu." Suaranya bergetar.

Jimin kembali mengusap dahi Jungkook. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, aku yakin kau tidak akan membunuhku. Lakukanlah." Ia tepuk pipi Jungkook pelan.

"Kau tidak takut, hyung?" Jungkook masih mencoba meyakinkan.

"Setidaknya aku mati di tanganmu. Bukan di tangan vampire lain."

"Hyung, tidak lucu!" Jungkook sedikit membentak. Membuat kekehan Jimin terdengar.

"Cepat lakukan daripada kau lemas seperti ini." Jimin memeluk Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook menghirup oksigen dan menahannya lama. Memang bukan yang pertama kali ia melakukannya pada kekasihnya. Tapi rasa takut dan khawatir itu selalu datang.

Tepat ketika ia mengeluarkan udara dari mulutnya, biji matanya kembali berubah merah. Tidak semerah ketika bersama Soojung. Dan kemudian dengan cepat ia menghisap darah Jimin. Darah paling lezat baginya. Darah penyumbang energi terbesar untuknya.

"Ssshhh..." Jimin mendesis menahan perih. Ia genggam seragam Jungkook.

Sepertinya memang Jungkook membutuhkan pasokan energi cukup banyak. Atau ia terlalu menyukai darah Jimin? Yang jelas ia menancapkan taringnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Akh! Jungkook…" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah membagi rasa sakit yang berpusat di lehernya.

Genggamannya makin erat. Kukunya bahkan sedikit menekan pinggang Jungkook, dan itu membuat Jungkook tersadar cepat. Ia melepas taringnya tergesa. Cengkeraman Jimin sudah sedikit mengendur. Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya menuju dua titik luka di leher Jimin. Ia menjilatnya beberapa kali, membuat luka di sana langsung menutup tanpa bekas. Kemudian, Jungkook menatap wajah Jimin yang sama berkeringat seperti dirinya. Lalu ia rekatkan dahinya pada dahi Jimin. Nafas sejoli itu jelas sekali terengah.

"Senikmat itukah darahku?" Jimin menyentuh bekas luka di lehernya, meyakinkan diri bahwa sudah hilang.

"Lihat? Aku benar-benar hampir lepas kendali." Jungkook menggenggam tangan Jimin yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memeriksa lukanya. Jungkook bawa telapak Jimin pada pipinya sendiri. Jimin tersenyum kecil. Ia memberi usapan di pipi Jungkook lembut.

"Kadang aku berfikir, bila kau masih bisa meminum darahku, untuk apa kau bersikukuh ingin hidup seperti manusia? Aku tak yakin jiwa vampirmu dapat hilang." Jimin mengecup bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook balas mengecup Jimin. Kemudian baru menjawab, "Karena jika aku terus meminum darah, maka umurku makin panjang."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kita bisa hidup bersama lebih lama."

Mata Jungkook kembali sendu. "Hyung, aku ingin mati bersamamu. Dengan tidak meminum darah, kau tahu umurku akan berkurang. Aku tidak akan menjadi makhluk abadi lagi."

Jimin mengecup bibir Jungkook lagi. "Hei, aku tidak suka jika kau memaksakan diri. Apa kau percaya kehidupan baru?"

Jungkook mengangguk sekali. "Reinkarnasi?"

"Kelahiran baru, kurang lebih seperti itu. Jadi, jika nanti memang waktunya aku meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu, kau bisa percaya bahwa reinkarnasi itu ada. Siapa tahu kau memang akan bertemu denganku lagi." Kata-kata itu terucap mantap dari bibir Jimin.

"Tapi itu akan... berbeda." Jungkook menunduk.

"Segala hal yang baru dan berubah jelas berbeda, Jungkook. Bunga Daffodile yang hidup di musim semi, mereka yang kuat dapat hidup hingga musim dingin berakhir nanti. Dan mereka yang mati di awal musim gugur akan kembali hadir di musim semi. Itupun mereka hadir karena bunga-bunga yang kuat bertahan di musim dingin. Jadi, ibaratkan dirimu bunga yang kuat itu dan aku adalah bunga baru yang nantinya akan kembali tumbuh. Tumbuh berkat dirimu, dan tumbuh demi dirimu." Jimin tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya kau hanya untukku, jadi aku akan menjadi kuat demi dirimu." Jungkook membalas senyuman Jimin tak kalah cerahnya.

Jam istirahat keduanya diakhiri dengan ciuman manis penuh kasih dari kedua kubunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maret, 2085**

The Skalgit Valley di Washington State. Akhirnya aku bisa menjejakkan kaki di taman ini. Walau tanpa dirinya. Dia benar-benar pergi, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Daffodile. Optimis. Kekuatanku sehingga aku merasa seolah aku sama seperti dirinya, sesosok manusia yang hebat. Di depanku kini tertanam ribuan tangkai Daffodile kuning. Ia benar, mereka tampak kuat dan indah bila bersama. Sungguh seandainya ia ada bersamaku, kuyakin senyumnya akan sama mengembang lebar dengan Daffodile ini. Kukeluarkan SLR untuk mengabadikan beberapa gambar.

" _Excuse me, sir. Sorry for disturbing you._ "

Aku menurunkan kameraku dan berbalik badan. Sejenak ia menatapku dalam.

"Kau orang korea?" Tanpa basa-basi ia bertanya langsung. Dan aku hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan tak lepas dari matanya.

Ia kemudian berseru dengan bahasa ibunya. "Astaga senang sekali. Sungguh benar-benar beruntung. Bahasa asingku sangat di bawah rata-rata. Cukup sulit jika ingin meminta tolong pada yang lain. Untungnya aku bertemu denganmu, tuan." Celotehnya. Aku diam saja. Park Jimin, benarkah?

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Tanyaku secara tak langsung menghentikan ocehannya. Ia menggumam 'oops' lirih kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kamera digital. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan ia langsung berlari kecil mendahuluiku, kemudian berdiri di depan sana mengambil pose. Aku mengarahkan kamera untuk membidiknya. Beberapa momen, dan selesai.

" _Aww, thank you so much!_ " Ia tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama." Kuberikan kembali kameranya. Kedua ujung bibirnya tampak tertarik sempurna. Sungguh, Park Jimin.

"Okay, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari. _Bye_." Lambainya semangat. Aku menunduk kecil membalas lambaiannya. Tanpa ada gangguan, pria itu berbalik pergi.

" _No bye. See you next time._ " Aku tersenyum begitu ia menghilang ke sisi yang lain. Selanjutnya, kembali memandang permadani kuning di seberang mataku.

Daffodile. Eternal live. _You're the only one._

 **-END-**

 **Jadi, gimana feel-nya? Aku selalu bermasalah dalam hal bagaimana caranya membangun emosi yang cocok dalam sebuah cerita. Dan selalu saja merasa gagal :3 Untuk judul, abaikan saja. Dia seperti hal tak dibutuhkan yang kemudian muncul. Aku hanya terlalu bingung untuk tentukan. It's better than untitled, right?**

 **Once again, see ya at December! Wait for me, okay?**

 **XOXO**


End file.
